Our Memoirs : Entries From The Actors of Paradigm
by GloriousVintageandOrange
Summary: A look inside the minds of the actors upon the stage that is Paradigm City. In this universe inside of a universe everyone is alive again , some remember the Venus Incident some do not. Some are still tomatoes. Only one new face and new destiny.
1. Entry 1 : Token : Schwartzwald

Entry 1 : Token

_I'll never forget this woman named Angel, who loved herself, yet was filled with such doubt."_

_"You must stop denying your own existance as a human being."_

Roger..The Negotiator..

It started over again, but this time I found myself with knowledge instead of fear. I had found truth , in death. Thankfully to Roger Smith I have the knowledge.

However. Finding _**a**_ knowledge is what I did , I found _one_ token on the ground of reality.

I want to find more.

I also want to find the token that tells me if I am Micheal Seebach , or Schwartzwald..

I want to be Schwartzwald.

That is who I will exist as , until I find that next token.


	2. Entry 2 : Servant : Beck

Entry 2 - Servant - Beck

( Authors Note : Like Mr. Smith , I have rules. One of those rules is when reading these you must listen to the soundtrack title I use for each entry. It's selected for it's atmosphere it brings to each entry. You can find the entire soundtrack on , seriously. It makes the experience that much better. Please enjoy! )

"Oh shut your trap! You have humiliated me exactly HOW MANY TIMES? Not once, not twice, but THREE TIMES! Well, you're not gonna do it anymore! "

I can understand him living with that cold and pointless andriod-maid of his but...

A HOT WOMAN TOO?

Oh man...you should see her..she's got soft blonde hair..and..perfect pink pouty lips...and those legs...don't make me talk about those LEGS!

-AHEM-

I've been observeing Roger Smith's current situation:

I've seen her living in his house for three months now... She leaves for work at exactly 10:00am. She waits for her taxi and allways applies ...this shiney gloss to her lips..so..slowly...I wonder what flavor it is...I hope it's cherry...Maybe someday I'll have enough backbone to walk over there , take her in my arms and-...wait..what was I talking about?..OH YEAH!...

So Miss Hot-Stuff comes home at the same time Roger does , and the crazy thing is I've never seen them interact with each other outside of the house!...They pass each other like...1..2..3...FOUR times a-day!...

I feel like I'm a servant to Smith , even though I'm constantly trying to kill him.

I'm a servant of death then?..An assasian?...That sounds so cool..

I'm a servant because I have a need to do a task , and that is destory Roger Smith , Take his estate , his megadeus , his freaking LIFE!...

Ever since I got my memories back , I've allways had a dislike for Crow-Boy..

I allways seem to think that he's out to take everything away from me.

Why the hell would he even WANT to? He's got everything in the whole damn world!

Well , I'll show him , one day...I'LL SHOW THE WORLD!

That Beck Gold is the greatest criminal mastermind of all time! ...

What..too big?..Okay..how about..The greatest criminal in..Paradigm City then?...

...Maybe... 


	3. Entry 3 : Weep For : Dastun

Entry 3: Weep For: Dastun

_"Colonel Dastun-your commanding orders and actions are meant to serve the New Order."_

"_However, you are no longer a Military Police Commander."_

I remember...so little of anything.

I know that it was me that shot her, me that held her in arms as she died. I know that I've got an innocent's blood on my hands and it haunts me every night that she visits me in my dreams.

Does she forgive me?

Would Sybil love me? , Despite the fact that I'm her killer? ….

…_.__"vous etes_ _si genti__l"_

Those words that she spoke in that foreign language. A language that's not from Paradigm City.

Sybil..Rowan..

What does she want from me?

What can me, someone that lives to hunt and capture _people _offer someone like her?

The Union…Foreigners..Are they really signs of people living outside of Paradigm City?..Could there be other cities besides us?

Or are they the real people , the real good guys that are trying to stop the bad guys?...

Are WE the bad guys?...

Perhaps someday , I'll have these questions answered.

Until then , I have to do my level best to protect the innocents in this city.

That is a job that will not be difficult at all.

Because..

There are so few left.


	4. Entry 4 : Chain : Norman

( Author's Note : THIS WAS HARD! I still don't think I got inside Norman's head. Reviews would be absolutely wonderful. I could know what you the people want to hear in these stories. I am trying my best to be authentic and try to sum up what would have happened next. I'm allways open to ideas! So drop em in!)

Entry 4 : Chain : Norman

"_Yes I understand. My own memories tell me that as well. Nevertheless it is clear that you are the master I serve."_

"_Master Roger Smith, then. Allow me, Norman Burg, as my responsibility warrants, to see to both your care and __**its**__ maintenance."_

…Roger , the Negotiator.

That is my Master's name.

I remember his comings and goings before the Venus Incident quite well.

It is my job to respond to his requests.

It is my _duty_ to give him comfort and security.

I am content with my _self. _My memories are irrelevant. They do not control me. **I **control me. I will be honest however…

I do not remember much of my life before Big O.

Has it consumed us all so much that we cannot imagine our lives without it?

Life has resumed very much like it was before the Venus Incident. We do have quite a few changes in the Smith household however. The biggest is the residents that occupy it.

Roger Smith – Owner of Estate and Master of the House.

Myself : Norman Burg – Over-seer of the Estate and heir apparent to the property.

R. Dorothy Wayneright – Housekeeper and…house musician ( I couldn't help myself. Forgive me , Master Roger. )

And now we come to the change in the house. Our new resident:

Angel Rosewater – House-Tennant.

Ms. Angel came to stay with us after the Venus Incident because she simply had no place else she desired to go. She has every single one of her memories in her head , and she now knows her own outcome. She was…quite resistant to the first rule of the house about wearing black , but her and Master Roger came to a good compromise. She will wear black , but pink accessories are allowed. She is quite the good tenant. She leaves for work at 10:00am via cab every morning. She always keeps her room tidy , she always complements the chef ( no one else is going to , I suppose. ) on his meals.

At first I thought she would be a burden. But she is as her name implies.

An Angel.


End file.
